It Was The Cookies
by fujoshi101
Summary: Neckozowa swore for revenge after Tamaki flashed a flashlight at him, then mysteries cookies come to the blonde, what will happen to the two friends. Yaoi, do not like, you do not read. Tamayo smut.


_**A/N: Hey! Have you guys noticed that I am having a HUGE come back from almost a year of no writing? Well, you can thank three people for that! Vampgurl, Fireball, and Lizzy (twilightsparkle)! Well, this fanfiction is for Lizzy! Tamaki eats some magic cookies and becomes insanely horny for his friend! EEEE! I can't wait to start! Like and comment if this is good.**_

_**It was the cookies!**_

"_Aahh_!" Neckozowa ran into his dark club room in fright after Tamaki flashed a flashlight in his face out of boredom. Neckozowa trembled and shook, cursing the blonde-headed jerk.

"I swear, I will get back at you, Tamaki Suoh..."

_**~~~~~~~~~a week later~~~~~~~~~**_

During the club, Tamaki walked around, when Hunny stopped him.

"Hey, Tamaki!" He greeted, a plate of cookies in his hands, "These are for you! I found them on my table."

"Oh! Really? Who was it from?"

"It just said it was from a secret admirer." Hunny said bye before going back to his table to eat cake.

Tamaki looked down at the cookies, "Hmm. It must be from a shy customer." He picked one up and ate it, it was delicious. He ate the rest and went to his own customers.

"Hello, Tamaki! How are you today?" They squealed.

"Better, now that I'm with you ladies." He winked, making them swoon. Tamaki smirked before he noticed some more girls coming.

"Yes? How may I help you?" The girls were strangely familiar, nevertheless, he shrugged it off

"We are some of Kyouya's clients and we band together to suggest you and him kiss!" The one in the middle demanded. Tamaki's guest gasped and agreed with them, practically begging.

"I guess, if it's okay with Kyouya." They pulled Kyouya from behind them, clearly unamused with the change of plans.

Tamaki stands up and gets closer, leaning his head in and kisses him, only to feel a surge of intense energy and lust. He moans, kissing hard, gripping the raven's hair. He could feel Kyouya's body turning tense from the roughness. Tamaki still didn't pull away, he could smell his friends hair, it smelled like they were in the rose garden, it reminded him of sitting there with Kyouya, talking and laughing. He just couldn't stop. He licked and sucked on Kyouya's bottom lip, he tasted like honey for some reason. It turned him on even more. Kyouya struggled to pull off of his friend.

Tamaki felt a hand on his shoulder, "The girls have fainted, you must stop now." It was Mori's voice. He finally pulls off, Kyouya gasps and pants, trying to get his breath back, then glares at Tamaki, whom is trying to apologize between breaths. The raven finally gets his breath back, going to help wake up the girls.

_**~~~~~~~~~That night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"_T-tamaki...?! AH! Please!" Kyouya moaned, Tamaki thrusting his fingers in roughly, purposely missing the prostate._

"_How many times do I have to say it? Call me DADDY!" Tamaki slapped Kyouya's ass hard, still thrusting his other hand's fingers in and out. Loving the sound of the landing echoing in the room around the naked, sweaty bodies._

"_D-d-daddy..." Kyouya stuttered hoarsely._

_Tamaki smacked the ass again, "What was that, Mommy?"_

"_DADDY! FUCK ME, D-DADDY! PLEASE?!" Tamaki smirked as he aimed for the prostate, thrusting hard._

"_Ah! Daddy! Yes! More..!" Kyouya leaned foreword, licking Tamaki's cheek._

"_Aaah!"_

"Aaah!" Tamaki awoke in the middle of the night in cold sweat and a raging erection to see his dog licking his cheek, waking him.

"Antoinette..." The blonde groaned, sitting up and petting the dog, "I had such a good dream."

"Wan Wan!" The dog agreed.

"Ever since I kissed him, I can't stop thinking about him... What should I do?"

"Wan!"

"I can't do that! He already hates me about the way I acted with the kiss..."

"Wan wan wan wan!" The dog argued angrily.

"I don't know! I'm complicated..." The dog gave him a look, "Fine! I'll ease it in..."

_**~~~~~Next day (A/N: Did I spell the dog's name right?)~~~~~**_

Tamaki acted awkward the next day, having been switching his table by Kyouya's and staring at him the whole time, for he didn't have no girls that day.

Kyouya's guest noticed that the blonde was staring at him, making them squeal, for most of all of the raven's customer's were fujoshi's. Kyouya pretended to not notice his friend staring at him. so when he felt something sniff his neck, he jumped, turning to the person responsible.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyouya blushed, he had a secret crush on Tamaki, but he could not show it, or else it will go back to his father, causing a ruckus. When Tamaki didn't say anything, Kyouya turned back to the guests, noticing them blush and grip each other's hands, staring. Tamaki went back to sniffing, this time licking. The raven could feel goose bumps from the sensation of Tamaki's hot tongue on his neck, causing him to involuntary moan. When he realized what he let out, he pushed the blond off.

"Go away, Tamaki."

The blonde growls, going back to his neck, whispering "Call me daddy." He continued to sniff and lick his neck, this time, Kyouya looked at his swooning guests, ignoring the teen behind him.

These ministrations continue through lunch and during some classes. When they get back to the room, some other fujoshi's sit there (due to their friends telling them about the two). This time, it wasn't just sniffing, Tamaki sat down by Kyouya.

"Do you know that you smell like roses?" Kyouya was going to ignore him, but he noticed that the girls are wanting a reaction, he sighed.

"No I didn't."

That's when Tamaki twirled the raven's hair, "Oh? Well you do. and you taste like the sweet nectar from the sweetest rose."

"Well that's nice."

"It makes me wonder how you would smell all sweaty with lust, your clothes off and your hair a mess." Tamaki cooed seductively, making Renge join the large audience, almost all the guest were surrounding the two, even Haruhi. All squealing.

Kyouya's eyes widen, trying to suppress a moan.

This goes on for a while before Kyouya starts talking to the guests, who was still staring.

Tamaki looked down, "Oh, Kyouya, your pants are crooked, let me help." He reaches down and rubs the front of Kyouya's school jeans, making Kyouya struggle to talk to the customers. Then Tamaki slips his hand in Kyouya's pants and boxers, rubbing his fingers against the slit of Kyouya's semi-boner, which was leaking with pre-cum, then moving to the back, to Kyouya's ass, sticking a finger in. Making Kyouya flinch around the intruder's digits.

"So, um... how is- OH GOD!" Kyouya tried to speak to the swooning guest when he felt Tamaki's clothed erection rub against his leg, he didn't even notice Tamaki straddling him. the blushing teen now has a hard-on, jumping up (throwing Tamaki off in the process) he runs off to the bathroom, going to the very back, where the largest stall is and sits down with his pants off. He can't stop thinking about what Tamaki was doing, causing him to reach down and stroke himself.

"Hmm...oh...T-tamaki!"

"Yes?" Kyouya jumped, realizing he forgot to lock the stall, only to see his friend leaning against the door of the stall, bonder straining against the blonde's jeans. Kyouya stands up and pulls up his pants, backing up to the wall behind him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Tamaki chuckled, "I'm horny. I can't take it anymore."

"O-okay, I'll just go... get Haruhi for you then." Kyouya tries to run out, saying that Tamaki would rather have her. Tamaki grips Kyouya's collar when Kyouya tried to pass him, laughing evilly. Leaning against the teens ear.

"Really? After what I did, you really think I want Haruhi? I want my mommy, not my daughter." He whispered before he closed the stall door, forgetting to lock it, and pinning the boy against the wall.

Tamaki, hot and horny, grinds his clothed member against Kyouya's. Basically teasing the teen.

"Ah! Mnngh...stop..." Kyouya tried pulling away, earning a chuckle.

"But, Mommy, weren't you moaning my name while playing with yourself? I know you want me. So submit."

Tamaki was right, and Kyouya knew it. So he moaned, his hands falling off of the blonde's shoulder's. exhausted and sexually frustrated.

"P-please..."

Tamaki leaned against his friends ear, "Please what?"

"F-fuck me, Tamaki..." The blonde growled, thrusting hard against their clothes erections.

"Ah! W-what?!"

"Call me Daddy!"

"D-_daddy... Ah! fuck me daddy!_" Kyouya screamed so loud, he was sure the whole school could hear. Tamaki pulled off, Kyouya fell to the floor, looking up at Tamaki, whom was stripping.

He slowly pulled off his button-down shirt, the jacket along with it, he used the white shirt to tie Kyouya's hands around the handicap bars that was installed in the stall, then he continued on to his pants, unbuttoning and then slowly unzipping, then going on the his belt, pulling it off, letting his jeans fall to the ground. Kyouya didn't know what was coming, but he whimpered when Tamaki folded his belt and snapped it together, causing a loud noise to echo.

"You have been very naughty today, my Kyouya."

"W-why?"

"for flaunting that ass all over school, teasing me to the brink."

"W-what's my punishment?"

"I was hoping you would ask that." He snapped the belt again before slapping Kyouya's legs with it.

"Ah! Tamaki!" Kyouya called out in surprise.

Tamaki whipped the raven again, "Did you forget to call me daddy?"

"D-d-_daddy! mmm...more! Harder_!" the younger one of the two screamed in pleasure. Tamaki whooped him a few more times before ripping Kyouya's white button top and yanked down his pants, underwear with it.

"Hmmm... What should I ravish first?" Tamaki pondered, rolling Kyouya's nipples around his fingers, making Kyouya writhe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this pleasurable to you, Mommy?" said name nodded, arching into the touch. Tamaki took his finger off the right one, making the teen squeal when the blonde attacked it with his mouth, rolling the bud around his tongue the same way he did his mouth. The blonde's erection strained to be touched, making him pop off the nipple and stand up, putting the member in front of Kyouya's head.

"Suck it. Please?" Tamaki moaned. Kyouya blushed another shade of red as he gave it a lick, then it was like the ice was broken, he wrapped his swollen lips around the boner, bobbing his head up and down so fast, he was afraid Kyouya's head would fly off. He licked the underside, paying the vain special attention that made Tamaki want to come. He yanked Kyouya's hair back to stop him, Kyouya's tongue was trying to catch after it.

"Now, let's see here..." Tamaki untied the teen's hands and turned him over on his stomach. He then lifted Kyouya's ass in the air, and licked Kyouya's entrance.

"Ah! T-tamaki...it's weird...stop!" In fact, Tamaki didn't stop, he actually stuck his slick tongue inside Kyouya, moving in and out n a snake-like way. It was entrancing to both of them, Tamaki loved the feel of the tight walls clutching around his tongue, and Kyouya loved the feel of the slick organ tickling his walls. But it wasn't enough. Tamaki took out his tongue and leaned over the writhing boy, kissing him passion-ly as he thrusted in.

Kyouya's scream was engulfed by Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki rocked slowly back and forth as he waited for Kyouya to get ready. When Kyouya moaned, patting his back, he began, doing a hard thrusting in and out. Kyouya wasn't about ready, but the movement made the pain quickly turned to pleasure as the blonde found his prostate. They continued until Kyouya became a moaning mess, begging for more. Then they soon felt the pool of ecstasy they were searching for. They rocked harder and harder until they felt it close.

"Ah! Mmmm... I-I'm really... clo-AAHH!" Kyouya screamed in ecstasy, riding his high on Tamaki, whom came after the other with a grunt. Tamaki stared as his friend was twitching and writhing, pouring out the other's name in little screams and moans. It amused the blonde, and (even though the cookie's power wore off), he swore to himself to take a photo next time, knowing that there was going to be one.

Tamaki leaned in close to the raven-hair, purring, "Mmmm...That was great, Mommy! Thanks for the cream.." He licked some cum off of the other's face, showing what he meant. He noticed Kyouya began to cover his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on. Wasn't it good for you?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm covering my face..."

"Then why is it?" Kyouya pointed behind Tamaki in answer. The blonde turned around and almost died of embarrassment, standing there was the entire host club, Neckozowa, and Renge (how she got in the boy's bath, we never know.) and they were agape. Mori, covering Hunny's eyes, Haruhi and Renge clutching there camera phones in fujoshi overdose and the twins were trying not to laugh.

Tamaki and Kyouya grabbed there clothes and stood up, stuttering and regrowing blushes. Kyouya tried to calm down, cold sweat running down his cheek. How was they going to explain this. Just then, Neckozowa face-palmed.

"Oh my god... I did not meant for this to happen..."

_**~FIN~**_

_**A/N: How was that, Lizzy? Did I do it like you wanted? I still can't believe I actually typed that thing about cream. -face-palm- Like and review... **_


End file.
